Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Code 27
by Crimson Dark Warrior Raven
Summary: The summary is in the story.
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsuneo is the most popular and _perfect_ guy. Tsuna is the _dumbest_ student. They are like the opposite people.

People admire him like he's royalty, love him so much that they would follow his words like it's laws (most girls and some boy's case,) and respect Tsuneo. People hate or dislike Tsuna and Tsuna absolutely despise him which doesn't help.

Everyone wants to be like him and they wanted Tsuna to be like him too. They don't realize how much it hurts Tsuna. Of course they know that it's suppose to hurt (except Nana and Iemitsu they don't realize they always (everyday) compare him to his younger brother.)

Tsuneo has a lot of _friends and_ Tsuna has _none_.

Tsuneo is greatly loved, spoiled, and cared by everyone. Tsuna is always neglected, forgotten, hated, unloved, bullied, abused, and so much more.

Fate loves Tsuneo and fate hates Tsuna.

What a unfair life.

But hey, maybe Tsuna will be loved by fate.

Who knows.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Amano Akira, song's artists, and etc. except the plot and Tsuneo.

Summary/Description:Sawada Tsuneo is the most popular boy in Namimori because he's the most handsome guy and he is the basketball's captain. He has spiky golden blond hair with sky blue cat-like eyes and a athletic body. No one except Tsuna and Hibari know that he wears a 'perfect' mask so his reputation won't be ruined, he's really an arrogant, coward, spoiled, bossy, annoying, and selfish brat. Tsuneo always abuse, torture, and bully his older brother, Tsunayoshi away from public sight. Tsuneo always want to get rid of the 'disgrace' of the Sawada family after all.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the 'dame' person in Namimori because of his academic and athletic grades. Completely opposite of his 'perfect' brother. He has spiky brunette brown hair with large chocolate brown eyes, feminine body and face, and a short figure. No one knows that Tsuna always hide a 'dame' mask because he doesn't like attention and don't want anyone to find out his secret. He pretended to be mute for 8 years and that's when he's 6. Tsuna always get abused, tortured, and bullied by his brother and Tsuna wished that they could go back to the time when they get along but something prevented that.

What will happen to the Sawada family when a spartan baby came? Will fate love us and make their family reunite or hate us and make their family broken forever? (This story is a Alternative Universe or AU fan-fiction.)

Warning: language (Xanxus, Squalo, Gokudera, etc,) violence (Hibari, Mukuro, and etc,) OOC KHR characters (I think?,) songs, arts, AU, etc. that you probably don't like, bad grammar, etc.

* * *

"Speaking."

 _ **"Speaking in Different Language."**_

 _'Thinking.'_

 _ **'Thinking in Different Language.'**_

 _Flashback_

 **Song's Lyrics**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Narrator's POV

"Neo-kun, Tsu-kun it's time to wake up!" Nana happily said in the kitchen and hummed. Tsuna yawned tiredly and lazily walked to the kitchen table, prepare for his normal day. Tsuneo woke up groaning and complaining about alarm clocks, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, change his clothes, prepare for school, and walked to the kitchen like the _perfect_ person he is.

They sit on the chair and Nana and Tsuneo chatted happily to each other. And Tsuna only eat in silent, sadly glance at the happy family. Tsuneo keep stealing Tsuna's food so Tsuna only ate toast and Nana thought that they were playing around. He quietly excused himself and bring three colored bento for Hibari, Tetsuya, and himself. They were not made by Nana; Tsuna himself made it. Why would someone make a bento to someone they forgotten? No one.

And yes. It's the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. He is Tsuna's best friend and childhood friend even though Hibari won't admit it. Hibari just called them comrades but Tsuna is glad that Hibari called them comrades instead of strangers or something else.

After all Hibari did, why doesn't he get treated fairly? He's not a monster. He's a human like us, just stronger than most.

It does sound foolish, right. Believing a 'demon' is a human. But in the end, everything is confusing and weird.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was Tsuna and Tsuneo's 5th birthday and Tsuneo was celebrating his birthday with his family, and friends like usual. They have balloons, confetti, cakes, presents, etc. like a normal birthday. Everyone was singing the happy birthday song, the birthday boy blowing the candles and wishes something, and the people chattering loudly. Everyone was happy except our favorite child, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The neglected and forgotten boy. He was in his room, singing the birthday song by himself, and drawing a cake on the dust that was layered on the wooden floor._

 _"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Tsuna. Happy Birthday to you." he sang so quietly that almost don't hear it except... Hibari Kyoya. He blow on the dust and watch the dust fly away. Hibari Kyoya just watched the boy sadly celebrate his birthday and thought that Tsuna looks like a carnivore that acts like a herbivore and it was confusing him. So he decided that Tsuna is a omnivore. He was about to walk away from the scene but then Tsuna called him._

 _"Who are you?" Tsuna asked Hibari without any fear but with curiously and innocent like any normal child have._

 _"Hn. Hibari Kyoya. Remember that omnivore." Hibari said and he jumped down from the tree gracefully and landed on the ground with a back-flip. Tsuna slide his window and stare at Hibari._

 _"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you and I will remember that, Hibari-san." Tsuna said and Hibari grunted, "Hn."_

 _"Bye omnivore." Hibari said and he walked away. The full moon beams on Hibari as he walked away._

 _"Bye Hibari-san." Tsuna said and smiled happily._

 _"I made my first friend." Tsuna mumbled silently and close the window. Tsuna walked to his bed and sleep._

 _Flashback ended_

Ever since that day, Tsuna and Hibari keep meeting each other and their relationship became unbreakable. They almost know everything of each other and soon Tetsuya joined in.

* * *

The two chatting people continue talking, not noticing the outcast of the family except Tsuneo who's planning to punish Tsuna for leaving him with Nana. It's not that Tsuneo hates his mother; it's just that she's too naive to understand him. He manipulates the people around him under his fingers with his acts. Only Tsuna and Hibari can see under his mask. The smiles, talks, actions, and everything is not real. It's like Tsuneo is acting for his reputation. Like his life only craves for attention. The attention that his puppets can give.

Tsuna continue walked to school while listening to music in his I-Pod touch, he went under the sakura tree, and read a book. He meet Hibari reading a book and Tsuna start a conversation to Hibari about the books, herbivores, missions, etc. They enjoy each other company and appreciate the times they spent with each other. Every hours, minutes, and seconds is precious. Even when it's bad, good, sad, or happy. It's sad that Tsuna still loves and care for his brother no matter what. Tsuna don't even care if Tsuneo kills him because at least he knows that he won't be a burden in everyone's lives except Hibari.

Remember when they say that time flies fast. It's true because every day you grow older and wiser. Knowing more things. Understanding what's happening around you. People also say that knowledge is power too but knowing more things can be surprising or maybe frighting. But we can learn so many things in life. Just so many things you can know.

After they finished talking, Tsuna give Hibari the two bento and went back to his classroom and Hibari grab the two bento and continue patrolling around Namimori 'biting' people to death. As usual, people start calling him names and insulting everything about him. Tsuneo glared at him and Tsuna understand what that means. **It's punishment.** Teachers say that the bullies bullied that person because they want attention and all that stuff... but is that true? Do they really want attention? There are various reasons why people bully others but we all know that bullying hurts. You will probably deny it since you're used to it but doesn't it mean that it's hurts so much that you're used to it.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna can't you be anything like your brother? Your stupidity is shaming your family.," our _favorite_ teacher, Nezu-sensei said with hatred in his voice. _'Shaming my family, huh... Do you think I care? People already told me that so many times. Every day and every time they talked to me... except Hibari-kun.'_ Tsuna thought. Tsuneo scowled at him in disgust and he returned it with a sigh since he's used to it. If he's not used to it, then he would flinched. _'Ah... The Vongola is going to be doom with Tsuneo as their leader... And I pity Tsuneo for having the World Greatest #1 hitman as his home tutor. But I guess that I can't help it.'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna was walking to his seat and a random classmate of his made him tripped but no one knows that Tsuna did that on purpose. To fool everyone so his secret won't be revealed and protect Tsuneo from the cruel world. He doesn't want Tsuneo to know about the mafia-world... yet. Soon Tsuneo will know. At least not, right now.

Class was normal. Tsuneo was insulted, glared, bullied, etc. However, Hibari cannot help him. Its hurts... It's hurts so much... Almost everyone hates him... for existing. Just for existing... How stupid is that? Humans are foolish creatures.

* * *

 **-Ring-** It's lunch time! Yay~ No more people glaring at Tsuna!

Tsuna walked to the rooftop and Tsuneo approached Tsuna. Tsuneo look around to see if Hibari is there. Since it looks like Hibari is asleep but unknown to Tsuneo, the skylark is coming soon.

"Dame-Tsuna give me your bento." Tsuneo ordered and Tsuna sighed.

And Tsuna send him a glare that means, 'Why should I?' and he flinched but quickly hide it with a frown.

"Oh~ You know how to glare Tsuna. So give me your lunch." Tsuneo ordered and Tsuna shakes his head, denying his order for the first time and his eyes glowed with a tint of orange. He ignored the warnings in his head and he tries to stay calm.

Tsuneo punched Tsuna's face and said, "Now I have to punish you as twice for denying my order and leaving me alone with her." And he was beating up Tsuna to a bleeding pulp and insulting Tsuna's existence until Hibari woke up and saw the unpleasant scene. His comrade (*cough* best friend *cough*) lying on the floor, bleeding everywhere, with Tsuneo's foot stomping on Tsuna's face while holding the bento. Hibari glared at Tsuneo and Tsuneo shivers in fear. "Herbivore. I will bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori and injuring a citizen of Namimori." Hibari said and brought out his pair of tonfas.

Tsuneo gulped and Hibari start 'biting' him to death... or beating him up... Ow.

* * *

After Hibari 'bite' him to death, Tsuneo is full of injuries and limping walked back to the clinic using the wall for support. Some of his friends helped him to the clinic and called the hospital so Tsuneo will not be going to school for a few days. Hibari carried Tsuna to the hospital and glare at anyone who was looking at them. The people shivers in fear and look away trying to stop shivering. The doctors and nurses stare at Hibari carrying Tsuna and they know what happened. One of them called the doctors to help Tsuna and a group of special doctors goes to Tsuna with stretcher. Hibari placed the injured boy gently on the stretcher and the doctors take Tsuna to his special room. Hibari follow them and stare at Tsuna's pale face. He looks so peacefully, sleeping with a small smile yet at the same time, he looks like a broken angel.

"Hibari-san... It is Tsuneo again... Isn't it?" one of the doctors said. His name is Sakuraba Ichirou, one of the doctors who delivered the Sawada twins, and the current owner of Namimori Hospital. He's a hardworking, young, 24 year old man that has a small happy family unlike Tsuna and Hibari's family. Ichirou always desire to help people no matter what. He is disappointed at the Sawada's parents for neglecting Tsuna but he knows that everything is unfair, sad that Tsuna is treated as the outcast of his family, Hibari beings abused by his uncle, etc, and he regretted to adopt Tsuna and Hibari. It's sad but he can't help it.

Hibari nodded and Ichirou sighed. The rest of the doctors twitched and groaned at that tattoo name. It does not help that Tsuna has to do missions by the under-world for money and information. Hibari, Tetsuya, Ichirou, and the hospital know about Tsuna's secret and always help Tsuna whenever they can.

* * *

Hibari leave the hospital and continue patrolling around Namimori, 'biting' herbivores to death. He remembers Tsuna's face and he growled lowly. He will get Tsuneo one day. Moreover, he will. He stares at his bento and clutches it tightly. Sawada Tsuneo... You had better get ready for the Demon of Namimori. This time he won't go easy on you.

Tsuneo sneezed and thought, _'Is someone thinking about me again?'_

* * *

When Tsuneo recovered, he walked home alone and sighed in relief that he doesn't see Hibari again. Tsuneo had to skip his club training because of his injured body. Of course, Tsuneo doesn't want another beat up. Who will want that? Not anyone wants that. Okay maybe some people... Ah, he wishes that Tsuna can die now but Hibari keep saving him.

But unknown to everyone except those certain people, Tsuna also recovered and he's currently at home, talking to mafioso hackers he trusts. He isn't called, Cielo Hacker: 27, for no reasons.

* * *

Erebus: That was a long time, 27. What happened?

27: Nothing.

Aether: Yeah right. Tell me or else...

27: Tell you what?

Erebus: You know what we mean.

27: It's the usual beat up.

Aether: *sighs* I want to kill that boy...

Erebus: I'll help you.

27: Don't kill him. He's my brother no matter what.

Aether: Fine.

Erebus: Okay. And 27, your brother is going to be the Vongola Decimo and Reborn is going to tutor him. You should better watch out.

Aether: Yeah. Reborn isn't the #1 Greatest Hitman for nothing.

27: Easier being say than done. And what's happening in the underworld?

Aether: The masked man massacred the Diable famiglia.

27: Did he leave anything like a note or something?

Erebus: No.

27: What?!

Aether: Hm... That's new. Well 27, good luck finding him.

Erebus: Yeah. Good luck.

27: Yeah.

Aether: 27, I have to go. Bye.

Erebus: Me too. Bye.

27: Bye Aether, Erebus.

 **-Aether logged out from the chat room-**

 **-Erebus logged out from the chat room-**

 **-27 logged out from the chat room-**

* * *

 _'I need more than luck. I need a miracle.'_ Tsuna thought and text Hibari and the hospital about the information he got today. Tsuna shut down his laptop, hide the laptop, and walked to his bed. He fell asleep peacefully on his comfortable bed and curl into a ball.

* * *

Tsuneo opened the door and said, "I'm home." "Welcome back Neo-kun!" Nana said and hummed as she put the dinner on the table. "Neo-kun it's dinner time!" she said and Tsuneo said, "Hai~." _'Oh~ She forgot about my disgusting brother of mine. Good.'_ he thought and smirked darkly. The smirk completely disappeared when Nana called him again. He nodded and walked to the kitchen table and sit on his chair.

Tsuneo starting eating his food in pure bliss because he doesn't have to see his _brother_ 's disgusting self and it was more delicious than before. Has Nana improved her cooking? If she did, then it's totally delicious and it taste heavenly. "Okaa-san this is delicious! The omelet taste better than before." Tsuneo said and he continues eating his omelets. "Mou~ Thank you Neo-kun!" Nana said. "You're welcome Okaa-san." Tsuneo said and finished his food.

Unknown to everyone, Tsuna made the foods but they don't need to know.

* * *

In Sicily, Italy...

There were two men waiting for something or rather someone to come in the bar. The bar was quiet with soft music played in the background. It wasn't long before a baby in a suit and fedora walked through the door.

 _ **"Reborn."**_ the blond man said.

 _ **"The old man finally decided?"**_ the other man said.

 _ **"The popular ones have it tough,"**_ the blond man said.

 _ **"Is it Rome this time? Venice?"**_ the blond man continued.

 _ **"It's Japan."**_ Reborn said.

 _ **"Japan? The old man finally decided?"**_ both of them said.

 _ **"This one will probably be a long journey."**_ Reborn said. A man walked behind him with a knife.

"GRRRRR!" the man cried as he's about to stab Reborn. Reborn turn around and aim the gun to the man's head.

 _ **"This isn't a toy."**_ Reborn said and the man dropped his knife.

"Ah..." the man mumbled and looks down and closes his eyes tight, ready to die. The gun turns back into a chameleon and goes back to Reborn's fedora.

Reborn walked away with Leon leaving the man frozen in his own fear.

* * *

An hour later, when he arrive at the airport, one of the Vongola's subordinates handed him a file of the CEDEF boss's _only_ son, Sawada Tsuneo, the boy he's going to train. When he opened the file, he thought was that his vi-student, had a long and difficult path to become a mafia boss.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsuneo's File**

Characteristics

Name: Sawada Tsuneo

Gender: Male

Age: 13 years old

Status: Alive

Blood-Type: O

Flame: Sky

Date of Birthday: October 14

Height: 166 cm. or 5'5

Weight: 55 kg. or 121 lbs.

Ethnicity: half Asian and European

Nationally: Japanese

Appearance: He looks like a younger Vongola Primo with the spiky golden blond hair, sharp (cat-like) blue eyes and fair-skinned. Tsuneo also a athletic body.

Personality: Tsuneo is a kind, caring, honest, calm, and a great leader.

Personal Status

Club: Namimori Basketball Club

Club's Position: Basketball's Captain

School: Namimori Middle School

Occupation: Student

Relatives: Giotto/Sawada Ieyasu (ancestor,) Sawada Iemitsu (father,) and Sawada Nana (mother)

Notes: He is the smartest and best basketball player all-time in Namimori. And he will be suitable as the Vongola Decimo successor. Train him as soon as possible.

* * *

When Reborn find that his student was Sawada Iemitsu's son, Reborn immediately gathered all information about him. Well most of the information is right except that he is the _only_ child. They didn't tell him that his student has a twin or even a sibling! Or maybe they don't even know that Tsuneo have a twin. Useless spies. He was shocked of course. Twins usually fight for the title and all of that but it's worth a challenge to train twins. Maybe they are more challenging and fun to to-tutor than his former student, Dino.

He walked to the Sawada's household and placed the letter in the mail while standing on his suitcase (not Reborn's size.) "Ah, morning practice, morning practice!" a black haired man said wearing a Namimori uniform and holding a metal baseball bat with the glove hanging on it. He was heading towards school while smiling. The baseball man didn't notice the baby as he was jogging.

Nana open the door and stretched her arms. "It's a nice day today." she said and walked to the mailbox. "Now to get the newspaper," she said and she open the mailbox. There was the newspaper and... a letter. "Oh?" Nana said and grabbed the letter. She opened the letter and read, "You will be starting a home tutor?" She walked back to her home with the newspaper and letter.

* * *

Soon it was 7: 30 AM and Tsuneo and Tsuna were still sleeping. She was chopping vegetables and she called the sleeping twins. "Neo-kun! Tsu-kun!" she said and they didn't response. She stop chopping the vegetables and walk to the stairs. "I guess it can't be helped." she mumbled and walked upstairs. She goes to Tsuneo's room and open the door. His room is messy like someone trashed his room. Almost everything is spread everywhere. Clothes, DVDs, papers, snacks, video games, manga, etc. The walls are sky orange with basketball posters on them. "Messy as always." she mumbled.

"Neo-kun?" she said and he didn't response so she walked to Tsuneo.

"Neo-kun, wake up~" Nana said and shake him gently. He groaned as she shakes him.

He woke up and saw a paper in front of his face. "Huh? What's this?" Tsuneo asked.

"Starting today a home tutor is going to visit." Nana said and smiled. He read the flyer and mentally scowled.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately." she said and continue smiling.

"I don't need a home tutor. Dame-Tsuna does." he said and she ignored it.

"I will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking." she read aloud.

"Ne~ And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they will teach you twenty four hours for free." she said.

"That's probably a prank." he said and stare at the clock. _'I'm late already! Damn it.'_ he thought and he walked downstairs.

* * *

She walked to Tsuna's room and open the door. His room looks like a library. The books are organized in alphabet and numerical order in his bookshelves without pictures or anything. The wall is just plain white and they have nothing on it. There's no entertainment in this room except a laptop, a camera, a I-pod touch, and multiple devices and they are hidden. Tsuna is awake and ready for school. He glances at Nana and Nana stare at him. 'Good morning Nana-san.' his eyes said and she pouted. "I told you to call me Okaa-san and good morning, Tsu-kun." she said and he sighed.

He walked downstairs, tripped, and saw a baby wearing a all-black suit with a maroon polo with a blue necktie underneath, a black fedora with a thick orange ribbon, black boot, and a yellow pacifier. _'So he's here.'_ Tsuna thought and stare at the baby. Tsuna stand up and leaned against the wall. The baby stare at Tsuneo and Tsuna. "Ciaossu." Reborn said and Tsuneo stare at him in disbelief. "So you're Tsuneo and Tsuna." Reborn said. "Yes. I'm Tsuneo." Tsuneo said and Tsuna just nodded.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after you." Reborn said to Tsuneo.

"Wait. Who are you baby?" Tsuneo said, confused why there's a baby here.

"Don't worry, Golden Boy-Tsuneo." Reborn said and Tsuneo has a confused face. _'How does he know my nickname?'_ Tsuneo thought.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuneo." Reborn said.

 _'A baby that can gather information? Now that's stupid.'_ Tsuneo thought and Reborn kicked Tsuneo's face. He rubbed the bruise and glared at Reborn. Tsuna sighed and quietly leave the house without anyone noticing except Reborn. _'Who are you Tsuna?'_ Reborn thought.

"Itta! Why did you do that?" Tsuneo said. Nana walked downstairs and said, "Oh, where did you come from little boy?"

"I'm... a home tutor. Reborn." he said and show his card. They have a confused look.

"Home tutor?" Nana said.

"Reborn?" Tsuneo said.

And Nana giggles while Tsuneo laughs and cried a little from laughter.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby." Tsuneo said and clutches his stomach. "Ah my stomach hurts." he mumbled and Reborn kicked his head to the ground.

 _'Itta... He's strong.'_ Tsuneo thought and stand up. "Are you okay Neo-kun?" Nana said and she realized something.

"Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late." Nana said. _'Oh yeah.'_ he thought and get ready for school.

* * *

Glossary

-kun: usually used for male friends or relatives

-sensei: the Japanese way of calling a teacher. You can just can him/her sensei or the teacher's name with -sensei.

Okaa-san: one of Japanese ways of saying mother

* * *

Sorry it was a long time which is like a month. I was getting lazy and realize that I could have shorten the chapter the whole time.

Thanks for reading it and please comment or criticize my story! If you don't like it then tell me, okay?

Bye everyone and peace out!


End file.
